


Tank Driver's Morning Wood

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [10]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futanari, cock growth, hyper cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Saori arrives at school early, only to notice that Mako's been busy with her cock. Good thing she's there to help!
Relationships: Takebe Saori/Reizei Mako
Series: January Batch 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 17





	Tank Driver's Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

The sun was rising over the horizon, heralding in the brand new day. Most of the students that attended Ooarai Academy were still sound asleep at this point, happy to just get a few more hours before they'd head off to their classes.  
  
Emphasis, most. Some were diligent as they showed up to school much earlier than the others. One of them was Takebe Saori, a member of the Tankery Club's Anglerfish Team. It wasn't out of the ordinary for her to show up this early, as much as it was just strange that she'd come by without visiting any of her friends first. She always told herself that she'd make a better bride in the future if she did things early, that way she was more attractive to any prospective suitors. Something that would never come to pass with how little men were involved in the sport.  
  
"Alright, let's see what I've got to do before everyone else arrives..." The ginger-haired girl tapped her chin as she walked towards the hanger where all of the teams' tanks were parked. Sure, the engineering club was in charge of keeping them all maintained when they weren't in active use, but she still had a few duties related to them that she needed to carry out. How else would the club know what to replace and what to work on in terms of upgrades?  
  
That's what she argued in her mind as she pulled open the doors to the hanger, only to spot something splurting in her direction. Something that she had no chance to dodge, causing it to stick to her face like a sticky piece of goo. "W-What the?" Saori cried out in mild shock as she wiped it away, wondering what could've caused it to spring towards her...  
  
Once she saw a certain bed-headed girl sitting on one of the tanks, everything became far too clear. "Ah! Mako! What're you doing here so early?" The ginger-haired girl chimed as she sprinted towards the tank, barely able to keep her footing as she kept on skidding in small puddles of the sticky stuff underneath her feet.  
  
A yawn echoed from the girl perched atop one of the tanks. Reizei Mako, the sleepy genius and driver among the five that made up the Anglerfish Team. "I didn't want to go home, so I decided to go to sleep in our tank." She explained very plainly, only to let out a little gasp as she ran her hand along the side of something between her thighs. "But this hasn't gone down since I woke up. I usually get a sock to deal with it at home..."   
  
Saori's eyes drifted towards the object in question, her eyes widening ever slightly as she saw a foot's worth of meat sticking out from the young girl's crotch. She was packing heat, and then some! In fact, if one were to put the girl's cock along the length of the tank's barrel... It'd still be impressive, even if it only reached a third of the barrel's length. She had that much morning wood...!?  
  
"Do you think you can get it down before practice, Mako? I don't think Maho and the others can deal with the smell from that thing if we're going to be stuck inside the tank..." The ginger-haired girl asked, feeling just a little heat swelling onto her cheeks as she blushed from ear to ear.  
  
Her question was answered as another glob of cum splattered onto the ground beside her, letting her get a glimpse of all the puddles that she had stepped in. In fact, the entire hanger was practically covered in cum already. Just how long had she been trying to get off to no avail?   
  
"Been trying that. It doesn't work. I can't even cum, and it really sucks." The dull-sounding girl muttered as she kept on furiously stroking the side of her cock, gritting her teeth just a little as she tried putting her back into it. She wanted to cum, she really did! Why couldn't she just do it!?  
  
Saori felt a few drops of sweat running down the side of her face. If that wasn't cumming, then what was? "Do you think you need some kind of help, Mako? I..." She paused, feeling her mind filling with the image of her friend's cock. It was so enormous that she was certain it was going to make her feel some amount of pain... But if it meant that her friend could compete, then she would gladly risk it. "I could be your sex doll, and you could shoot off as much as you'd want inside of me! Doesn't that sound like it could work out?"  
  
Mako tilted her head back and forth a few times before shrugging her shoulders. "Get up here then, I don't wanna get down. It's all sticky and slippery down there." The lazy girl replied as she let go of her cock, patting a spot right at her side as she waited for the ginger to get atop of the armored vehicle.  
  
Once her friend had climbed up and onto the tank, she gave that cock another good look. It was the biggest thing she had seen in a long while. If she wasn't careful, she was going to be the one who was going to drag her team down since she wouldn't be in any condition to act as the team's Radio Operator. She gulped a little, just a bit, as she imagined how big she'd end up...  
  
It wasn't going to stop her, however. She was determined to pull this off. Even if it'd require her best, she was going to see it through! "Okay. I think it'd be best if I just let you use my ass. And you better make sure you really get that morning wood down, we've only got a few hours before everyone else gets here, and we still need to clean everything up." She reminded her of the duties the two of them had, and all she got in return was a slow and tired nod like usual.  
  
Despite how tired Mako looked, she had more than enough vigor in her bones to get things done. This was most evident when she shoved her entire length into Saori in one swift motion, practically impaling her ass in the process. "You're really tight, Saori..." She muttered, still feeling more than a little tired as she let out a yawn. "Maybe if I start thrusting, you'll be looser. Yeah, that sounds about right..."  
  
Not that the ginger-haired girl could respond right now, as her eyes had rolled into the back of her head as she started drooling just a little. That one thrust had completely thrown her off balance, leaving her as a slave to the pleasures coursing through her body. She hadn't thought a cock could feel this good, much less a girl's cock! It was so amazing, it was like landing the perfect shot on an enemy team's tank. It just... It just felt so right, she couldn't put it into words...  
  
The black-haired girl reared her hips backward ever slightly as she tried to make sure that she was still nestled properly inside of the proverbial onahole's ass before she slammed forward once more. She then repeated the movement a few more times, the pressure on her cock lightening up ever slightly in the process. "What do you know, it does work like that. It's like I'm lubing up your hole or something..." The tired girl muttered as she reared back one more time...  
  
Only for something rather extreme to happen right then and there. In what felt like an instant, the young girl's cock suddenly exploded outward in size. What had been just a single foot just moments ago quickly transformed into a monster that was thrice the size, instantly bloating out the poor girl's stomach to the point where it seemed like she could thrust straight through her at any point, that's how much of her body was filled with cock.  
  
Saori was at a loss for words. In fact, her mind was kind of out of it. She couldn't think anywhere close to straight, forced to just let out moan after moan as her ass was being filled out with inches upon inches worth of meat. She giggled just a little as she could feel everything shifting around within her to make more room for the meat she was impaled upon. As if it would be enough...  
  
It certainly wouldn't for long, as the bulging cock started trembling all over. That tremble could only mean one thing, and it was enough to snap the ginger-haired girl back to reality. "W-Wait, Mako! If you cum now, I... I!" She tried to protest, though something about the blush on her cheeks made it awfully ineffective. Especially for a sleepy girl like the one that was currently holding her wrists.  
  
Mako closed her eyes just a little as she felt the sticky stuff rushing around inside of her nuts. She was ready to blow, and she wasn't about to just let it go to waste. No, she had a reason to do all of this. She wanted to cum. And finally, her cock and balls both felt like they were on the verge of orgasm. Why should she stop when she was about to get what she had craved ever since she woke up?  
  
One thrust was all it took after that. It only took one little shift of her hips before the black-haired girl let it all pour out at once. She bit into her lower lip, holding back her cries as the torrent of cum that was stored within her basketball-sized nuts just fired out all at once. She couldn't hold anything back, even if she wanted to. She was powerless to do anything until it all stopped flowing out, given how much she had been storing within those wonderful orbs.  
  
To say that Saori was going through a few too many emotions would be a hilarious understatement. What had been begging just moments ago had now turned into the most heavenly of pleasures. Her body was being filled to the brim with cum, her stomach stretching outward and upward in mere seconds. Even as red stretchy marks started appearing on the sides as it grew beyond the size of a woman about to give birth to triplets, it showed no signs of slowing down.   
  
So much so that it wasn't a surprise when her clothes were completely torn apart by the growth, her poor uniform gently floating to the ground as it was reduced to scraps. Not that she'd need clothes after she had been filled with all this wonderful gunk. She was going to have to work it all off somehow, by the time that Mako was done cumming. She just had to try and keep herself together, hope she could endure having a massive belly full of literal gallons worth of cum, and then they could go exercise during Tankery class without any kind of worry.  
  
That is if she didn't feel the cock still pulsating within her, still firmly erect. "Cumming was nice... I wanna go a few more rounds, okay, Saori?" Mako's voice sent a chill down the ginger-haired girl's spine as she felt yet another thrust from the heavy-cocked girl, forcing her to moan in the process.  
  
Maybe she should've thought before letting her smash a cock that huge into her ass...  
  
\---  
  
"Saori? Mako? Are you here? The others said they hadn't seen you yet, and you usually show up early..." The soft voice of Nishizumi Miho echoed throughout the hangar as she took careful steps, wondering what the strange smell was as she tried looking around.  
  
She didn't get a response, but the sight that caught her eye was more than enough. She covered up her mouth in pure shock as she gazed upon the spectacle before her eyes...  
  
Her dearest friends Mako and Saori, both still locked in coitus after several hours worth of casual sex and hyper filling the latter with cum. It had gotten to the point where the ginger-haired girl had been filled with such an excessive amount of cum that she was just as big as the tanks, if not bigger... And given the slight way her stomach seemed to shift, she still had plenty of room to grow.  
  
The girl who had filled her up, on the other hand, had at this point just fallen asleep. She was too tired to keep doing things with attention to detail, so she just started sleeping through her sexual session. She had more than enough instinctual energy to know what to do, so she just kept on thrusting in her sleep, with every few minutes causing another massive burst of cum to inflate her bed-like friend's stomach with an inch or two more girth...  
  
The leader of the Anglerfish team was forced to just stare at what was unfolding in front of her... Not aware that one of her other teammates, the easily excited Akiyama Yukari, was watching her from a distance, having seen it all unfold. And unlike her idol who had been utterly shocked by it all, she seemed outright turned on, given the bulge between her legs peeking up from underneath her skirt.   
  
All she could currently think of... was how wonderful her idol would look with a stomach as bloated as Saori's. That's why she walked up to Miho, whispering gently into her ear as she poked her cock up against the petite girl's bottom quite eagerly. It would be the last thing she'd hear before she'd end up joining the ginger-haired girl...  
  
"Miho, let's make you just as big as Saori, okay?"


End file.
